


Mistakes

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: After the proposal Arya went to run away, luckily someone found her before she made a mistake.Fix it fic 8x4
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything except my imagination.

Arya went straight to her chambers. She couldn’t think of seeing anyone right now. Her mind was going a thousand miles per hour.

Gendry proposed

He said I love you.

She said no.

Not to being with Gendry. Gods how she wanted to be with him.

But not like this. She paced silently. Keeping a tight mask on her face even though there was no one there to watch it slip. She sighed and glanced out the window. She needed a break she decided, grabbing her cloak and climbing out the window.

She was halfway to the stables when she noticed someone following her. She kept walking but glanced back.

"I never thanked you." She said as she reached for her horse. "For helping me, back there."

Sandor shrugged. "It wasn’t just me.” Arya frowned at the thought of Beric, now dead. Sandor must have noticed. “You lived. All them years...You're a cold bitch. You needed to survive for something."

For the first time that stung. Cold bitch.

"Did the bastard find you?" He suddenly asked, Arya froze, her hand pausing on the horse's mane.

"Not a bastard anymore." She muttered. "A Lord..."

Sandor walked past her and brought out a steed of his own.

"Where we heading?" He asked mounting it. Arya frowned but mounted it also.

"I don’t need a babysitter. I killed the night king."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know you’re fucking special." She could feel his eyes on her. She swallowed.

"Away... far away.."

All the bodies were gone but it was clear there was a recent battle. Sandor followed and a peaceful silence settled between enemies, now... whatever they were.

"He didn’t look happy," Sandor said after a long moment. "Afterwards....that Bastard..."

"Lord" Arya interrupted.

"Whatever." Was the reply.

“Why do you care?” Arya sighed loudly, looking over at him. 

“I don’t” 

Another silence.

"I can't," Arya said softly. "I can't be what he wants me to be."

Sandor couldn’t help but look smug. "Knew you two were fucking!"

Arya did not blush. "I hardly count one time as fucking but whatever you say."

Sandor sighed. "I never thought I would have to deal with two love-sick shits." He moved to stop in front of her, causing her horse to pause. Arya went to move around him but Sandor blocked her path.

They stared at each other for a long time, Arya broke first.

"I'm not a lady."

"So?"

"If I marry him I'd be a lady."

"You are Lady Stark. What's the difference between that and bastard...Baratheon?" Sandor shrugged.

"Sansa is a lady. I'm a fighter."

"And the lady knight? The blonde bitch? She's a knight now. Does that change the fact she's a lady? Or the fact she's currently fucking the kingslayer?"

Arya blinked, "Really? Do you have magic that lets you know who is fucking?"

Sandor rolled his eyes. "No. Just the common sense to see eye-fucking when I see it."

Arya looked down. "I don’t wear dresses, Not like Sansa..."

"Will you bloody stop comparing yourself to the little bird?" Sandor said sharply. "So you're not a lady, not one like her, or any other whore out there. Why does it matter?"

"Gendry is a Lord now..." Arya said like it was obvious.

"And before he knew that he was looking for you," Sandor spoke as if he was speaking to a babe. Slow, even if a little annoyed.

"You high-borns are all the same." He muttered. "Think it doesn't matter... but it does."

Arya frowned before it dawning on her. "Milady, My lady....." She sighed. "Shit."

Sandor clapped loudly. "So?" Arya turned on her horse and rode back to the castle. She knew where he would be.

"Gendry?" She called as she spotted him by the fires of the forge. His eyes hard on the weapon he was hammering. He heard her. She saw his lips tighten and a strong grip pounded the sword harder.

"I don't want you to talk. Just listen.' She continued. 'I understand. I mean, I didn't, but I do now...." She swallowed. She hadn't thought this through. "I'm not a Lady. Never have been, never want to be. I'm a fighter. A warrior.' She wished he would look at her. But she kept going. "If you had asked, without the title. I wouldn't have said no.'

That did get his attention. The hammer dropped and he looked up at her. His eyes were wide and bright. Arya took a step towards him.

"I l-lov...I love you..." She admitted shakily. Hating how her hands trembled. She took a deep breath "But I loved you before the title. I loved you as a low born, as a bastard.' He moved towards her, almost like there was a rope forcing them together. "I do not want to be a lady who sits and sews and raises children.'

Gendry let out a small laugh. "Gods... Arya.' She smiled, the name on his lips still unusual for her. "I didn't mean.... I know you didn't want to be a Lady. I just wanted to be good enough for you. I..." he licked his bottom lip. "I hoped, with the title you would let me be your family."

"If you recall. I've wanted that for years."

"I know." Gendry nodded. "I've known you for long enough to know what you want. Who you are." He stepped closer. They were touching now. "Whatever happened to you when I wasn't there." He murmured, reaching to stroke her cheek. "I still know."

"So why did you ask?' She breathed.

"The ale?' Gendry shrugged. "I got lost in the moment of the battle... and you.'

'You are an idiot.'

"I'm your idiot.' He smiled. Arya bit her lip before letting out a light laugh.

"I'm not marrying you."

Gendry nodded. "I accept that."

"I need to do things first. My list."

"I understand."

"And I'm not becoming your lady."

Gendry suddenly looked sheepish.

"Well if you married me now.... you wouldn't." Arya frowned.

"I don’t...."

"I only wanted my title because of you. Because I love you. I went to the Dragon Queen and told her I did not want it."

Arya gasped. "But...."

"Many years ago" Gendry took her hand. "You asked me to be your family. I didn't feel worthy of you. So I left.... I'm not making the same mistake...." He didn’t finish, he couldn't with Arya now kissing him. His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly as she melted in his arms. He set her back down as they parted.

"I need to.." Arya began breathlessly.

"I know." Gendry smiled. "And I'll be waiting for you" Arya smiled and kissed him once more.

"Where will you be?"

"Still here milady." His lips quirked a smile. Arya pushed him but he was ready. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her close and kissing her deeply. "Just one more. For old times sake.' He grinned.

Arya laughed as she turned and left him. Knowing at least this time, they will be together soon enough.

First. She needed to kill the Queen.


End file.
